Entwined
by YamYum-chan
Summary: Mikan is leaving her small-town life with her friends, and childhood-crush Aki. Soon she is enrolled in a city school called "Gakuen Alice" and meets new friends & a new crush.But what happens if Aki and Natsume meet?Who will Mikan choose? Mx? no alices
1. Must We Go?

**Disclaimer: **NO I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, but all non-gakuen alice characters in this story belongs to me, so does this story.

**Written By: **YamYum-Chan

**Special Thanks: **Kathy and Ziwei who helped me think of names and the name of this story many thanks for you!

* * *

**Entwined Fates**

**Chapter 1: Must we go?**

_**Far far away**_

_**Is a fairy tale land **_

_**Where dreams and adventure lies**_

_**But I don't want to go**_

_**I don't want to leave home**_

MIKAAAAAAAAN!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled an impatient mother, she crossed through the main hallway of a small but comfortable townhouse, and went on a search for her one and only child.

"Mikan! Where've you been? We need to leave NOW!!" she exclaimed finding a

brunette sitting in the middle of her now empty bedroom.

"Yea sure mom, but did you pack my paints?" I asked not taking my eyes off what used to be my bedroom.

"Yes I did." said my mother in an annoyed voice "Now sweetie-''

"Did you pack my inks?" I asked wandering off to the window.

"YES! I mean-yes I packed everything except one thing" said her mother looking at me with a pointed look.

"Hmmm? What would that be?" I said finally facing her.

She looked at me and said "YOU!"

I sighed I just had, to what would you do if you were moving away from the town where you had grown up in, made friends, had parties and HAD A LIFE in.

I muttered a few words and picked up my backpack off the floor near the window and followed my mother out of the room. I went down the stairs and went through the hallway and stopped at the door leading to the outside world.

"Well good-bye to the house where I lived and grew up in for 14 years of my life!" I said.

Then I heard my mother snort in the car, real touching mom. I closed and locked the door. I walked up to the other side of our car, slid into the passenger seat and passed the house key to my mother.

"Sweetie, Kumi's older brother Tory is going to rent our house" my mother said squeezing my hand and giving me a smile.

I tried to smile back but I couldn't I was homesick already and we didn't even leave our driveway! I gave her a very small smile. She started the car and pulled out of the garage and …off we went.

My mom turned on the radio and listened to some corny country songs and started singing to them in a really really REALLY off key voice. Sighing once more, I plugged the earphones of my mp3 into my ears and dug around my backpack for something to do during the 7 hour trip. Then I pulled out a thick leather photo album, I flipped through its pages reminiscing the memories each picture held.

Tara, Suki, Kumi, and Yoko I miss you guys already, tears welled up in my eyes and I darted a glance at my mom who wasn't paying any attention to me and was still singing. I raised the album higher up on my face and looked back at the pictures once more. Tara, Suki, Kumi, Yoko and I, knew each other since preschool! After an accidental mix-up of hats we had years of birthday parties, sleeping over at each other houses, secrets, crushes, hard times and happy times. But Suki and I were especially close we were and still are best friends through pinky promises, friendship bracelets (which I still have), and oaths of our friendship lasting forever to the afterlife.

Tara is most mature out of all of us, not only did she play mother to the rest of us 4 making sure we didn't get into trouble or that we didn't accidentally kill each other in one of "fights" or some experiment gone wrong.

Yoko is the most delicate of us all but she is extremely talented in music, she could play the flute, clarinet, harp, piano, violin and the cello. She had the best voice out of the whole school and even got complimented by professional singers.

Kumi was the most violent out of all of us, I mean sure we all knew self-defense (including Yoko) but Kumi was a STAR in karate and taekwondo. Mainly because her father owned a dojo and if a "jerkish" guy came too close to us, they would find either her fist in his face or her foot in a place where IT DOESN'T BELONG.

Suki is a really energetic person; she plays basketball, volleyball and soccer and got into our school sports teams every year from gr.6-now. She is also our student body president and she is a supporter of animal rights and organized our class to visit the animal shelter regularly to give the staff there a break and to play with the pets. Some classmates even adopt pets right there and then!

I smiled and flipped through the pages once more till I landed on one special picture of a boy with black hair and blue eyes smiling.

Aki…

Aki was Suki's twin brother but he was 5 minutes older than her. So that made him my best guy friend, but lately I had strange feelings about him and because of that instead of looking at him like a brother he became more and more like…well I don't know but instead of high-fiving him, I would turn red and my heart would start hammering like an idiot. Tara, Kumi, Yoko and even Suki would tease me about him.

"Mimi you are just SO CUTE!!"

"It would be great if you were my sister in law Mimi!"

"You two DO look good with each other"

"Good thing he is actually one of the nice guys not those jerks we have to beat the crap out of everyday."

Mimi was my nickname.

The when Arata, Kenji, Daiki, Jiro (my other guy friends) found out they kept dropping hints (which I eventually strangled them for doing that) to Aki about it, but he didn't seem to have figured it out. I stroked the hair of the picture and smiled only if I told him how I felt before I had moved. I closed the album and smacked myself on the forehead with it, hard.

"Mikan sweetie…are you ok?"

I looked to my left and saw my mom looking at me with concern in her eyes. Looking at me as if I belong to some asylum or something.

"Yea I'm just fine mom" ignoring the sinking feeling of embarrassment at the pit of my stomach. Great I just embarrassed myself in front of MY MOM!

She gave me a smile that read "oh-my-gosh-is-my-child-a-idiot?" and looked back on the road. I stretched and put the photo album back into my backpack and pulled out a very battered journal and opened it, the musty scent of pen ink and nights of staying up late to write wafted up. I put my hand into a pencil case and rummaged through gum wrappers, bitten pencils, broken lead pieces and nubby erasers to find a pen. I lifted it up and flipped to a fresh page.

"Writing again Mikan?" My mom stopped at a gas station and looked over at me.

"I am going to head over to the ladies room." She looked into her purse and pulled out a small container of wet naps and climbed out. She locked the car and strolled over to a small grey building that was labeled "washrooms" in nasty rusty letters. I shuddered; my mom had to really go in order to stop at a gas station's washroom.

I started to pen down some words:

_3 more hours till we get to my new school_

_Hope I can keep in touch with Suki and everyone else_

_Wonder was it a really good idea to leave without telling Aki how I felt…_

_Well doesn't matter now does it? I am already halfway through my journey…_

_Sigggh I miss everyone I'm not even going to try and hide it_

_But the surprise good bye party they threw for me was nice though_

Oh yes the surprise party everyone had thrown for me week earlier from today…

--xxxxxxxxxxFlashBackxxxxxxxxxx--

"Mom why do you want me to go to the basement?"

"Aw sweetie it's really dark in there and mommy is scared of the dark remember?" then after she had said this sentence that was absolutely dripping in sugar she shot me a puppy eyed look.

"sigh "Sure mom all you have to do is turn on the light switch!" I climbed down the last few steps of the stairs that led down to our basement. And opened the door and my hand ran on the wall looking for the light switch. Then when I flicked it on…

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURPRISEEEEEE!!"

Several party crackers exploded, balloons were popped shooting confetti everywhere and there was a racket of noisemakers and kazoos, then silly string was sprayed into my face.

"HUH? WHA?"

I looked around shocked and found many (unpopped) balloons littered the floor white, gold, orange and silver streamers hung from chairs, the mini kitchen, doorways, the walls and the ceilings. And a HUGE white banner with bright orange letters printed on it read:

"HAPPY GOOD-BYE PARTY MIMI!! WE ARE GONNA MISS YOU!!"

"Oh geez what is this?" I said and more silly string was sprayed onto my running shoes and then I shot an angry look at Arata who simply giggled like an idiot.

"It's a good-bye party Mimi!" exclaimed Suki.

"Don't you mean a farewell party?" I said.

"Oh so THAT'S the proper name for it" – said Yoko somewhere in the mass of party favors.

I looked skeptical at everyone in the room who were just grinning madly. Sighed it was rather surprising (no duh) and nice of them to do something like this for me.

I smiled and said "Thanks everyone!" then everyone started to cheer and Suki steered me to the table where Tara, Kumi and Yoko sat (and away from Arata's silly string can). They each gave me a brightly coloured bag.

"Oh what's this?"

"It's a farewell or good bye gift stupid." said Kumi

"OPEN THEM!!" shrieked a very excited Suki

I grinned as I tore each of them opened and gasped,

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE THEM THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH!!"

There was a delicate flower chain necklace from Yoko, a remix CD of ALL of my favourite songs and my friend's songs as well from Kumi, and "Breaking Dawn" from my all-time favourite Twilight series from Tara.

"And mine!!" said Suki

I opened it and loved it the instant I set my eyes on it.

It was a teddy bear (I simply loved bears) and it was the colour of soft toffee and the fur was even softer, and around the neck was a silk orange ribbon that had letters that read "love me" and on the left bottom paw it said "From Suki love always!"

"You get it?" said Suki

With tears in my eyes I said "Yea I get it, thanks everyone I love you all so much you don't know how much it's killing me to leave." (suki means love/like in Japanese.)

My mother came to our table and handed me a small box "Here sweetie it's for you"

It was a black cell phone.

Now I was really touched, my mom didn't have a lot of money (ever since my father moved to America to find some money but never came back but kept sending letters, but recently they stopped coming last year.) Now the tear factor was really creeping up.

"Thanks Mom" I said in a wobbly voice.

"HEY HEY HEY!! DON'T FORGET OURS TOO!" yelled a very rowdy Arata.

Kenji, Daiki, Arata, and Jiro gathered and gave me their gift.

"Don't worry it isn't gonna explode or something" they said.

"Gee didn't cross my mind till NOW!" I shot right back at them and pulled the box's lid open.

"OHMIGOSH THIS IS AWESOME!!" I exclaimed

It was great really it was even though it was a little corny…it was a picture of all 10 of us when we were little. Suki and Tara were in sun dresses and sun hats waving madly at the camera, Yoko was on the soft earthy grass gazing up into the sky, Arata and Daiki had a bit of dirt smudged onto their clothes and faces while Jiro was holding a soccer ball up in the air. And my favourite part (and I am not ashamed to admit it) were me and Aki when we were little and smiling at each other…holding hands….

Aki…

Then it hit me where was Aki? I looked around wildly till I saw him in a corner looking at someone…me.

"You like it?"

"Huh?"

"DO YOU LIKE IT?"

"OH! Yea I love it!"

Daiki glanced at the direction I was looking at and snickered to himself, and everyone around me traded smiles and glances. Then I turned red, great even when he was across the room from me I STILL turned red.

Then my friend dispersed leaving me with my gifts telling me they'd be right back and was going to get some food. I fiddled around with my gifts putting them into a large gift bag. When a shadow crossed my lap, I looked to see a serious face…Aki.

"Hey"

"Oh! Hi"

"Guess you really are leaving huh?"

"Yea, I-I-I am gonna really mi-mi-ss you Aki."

He grinned and handed me a blue box tied with a white ribbon "It's from me, not from THOSE idiots." Meaning Arata, Kenji, Daiki and Jiro.

"Oh! Thank you Aki I-''

Suddenly Aki swooped down and kissed me gently on the side of my cheek, "I am gonna miss you too Mikan." Then he stood up and left the room.

I sat there stunned not knowing what to do until I remembered the box and looked at it; a card was attached to it.

It read, "Open this at your new school and when you are thinking of me. Aki"

--xxxxxxxxx Flash Back Over xxxxxxxxx--

"MIKAN!!"

"Huh wha?" I woke up

"We here!"

"Where?"

"Your new school!" squealed my mother.

I turned my head so fast it gave me whiplash.

"Aw OUCH!" and I looked at the window and my jaw dropped the campus was HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE like bigger than the small country town where I grew up in.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice!"

* * *

**Ok DON'T KILL JUST YET!! I know all Natsume&Mikan fans are like dying to kill me (get it?) BUT! As a fellow fan of this pairing there IS going to be Natsume&Mikan moments in this fan fiction. **

**Also don't flame me too badly this IS my first fan fiction so yes if it sounds noob-ish then that's because I am a noob at this. **

**But thank you ALL (yes YOU!) for reading this fan fiction and giving it a try!!**

**Please review on it (but you DON'T HAVE TO but it would be preferable.)**

**-YamYum-chan**


	2. A New Journey

Disclaimer: Sadly Gakuen Alice does NOT belong to me, if it did Luna would be dead by now

**Disclaimer: **Sadly Gakuen Alice does NOT belong to me, if it did Luna would be dead by now.

**Written By: **YamYum-Chan

**Special Thanks: **oObroken-wingsOo for being my **first EVER reviewer**!

* * *

**Entwined**

**Chapter 2: A New Journey**

_**The first few steps**_

_**Of a new journey **_

_**Are always, always**_

_**The hardest**_

My mother grinned at my reaction.

"So you like it?"

"MOM THIS PLACE IS HUGE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS A SCHOOL!"

"Actually this isn't your school this is the main office!"

I looked at her; THIS huge BUILDING was an OFFICE!?

"Mom, how can we afford this school AND your plane ticket to America?"

"Oh I have a friend who works here, so they let me in for free since your father and I also used to work here."

I could right there and then leave…but I couldn't drive so I can't.

"Well I am going in to hand in your student papers and pick up some other stuff! So STAY right there!"

She grabbed a large brown envelope that had all of my student information forms and junk and headed for the office.

I am 7 hours away from home; this school had a solid BRICK wall surrounding it along with spikes at the top, how was I going to escape?

As my mother disappeared into the "office" I got out of the car and stretched.

"WATCH OUT!!"

"Huh?"

I looked around and saw a speeding bike coming…AT ME!!

I jumped back inside the car and saw the passenger on the bike zoom by and hit…a tree and also in a place where most guys don't want to be hit.

"OHMYGOSHAREYOULIKEOKAY!?" the words came out of my mouth so fast I knew the injured person couldn't understand them.

I ran out of the car (screw car hijackers THERE WERE NONE!) and approached the sandy-colored hair boy.

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

He looked up at me with his eyes spinning.

"Yea fine hitting trees are something I do everyday!"

I laughed

"I was serious." He said

"What were you doing speeding around like a maniac?"

"Racing with my buddy, Oh there he is now!" he looked at ANOTHER speeding bike.

It skidded to a halt.

"Aw man Koko you beat me again!" said a similar looking boy.

"Ahahahahaha well Kitsuneme if you are a speed addict like me you might actually win!"

"Who's that girl?"

"Oh just some girl I bumped into you. You know the usual, nearly running her over and junk."

"OH WAIT! I FORGOT TO ASK FOR HER NAME!"

They both turned around to look at me.

"Yo pretty lady what's your name?"

I looked at them as if they were crazy (speed addicted) idiots.

"It's Sakura Mikan I'm a new student here. And if you call me pretty lady again I am going to beat the speeding stuffing out of you!"

Both of them grinned at me.

"Oh she's FIESTY! I like them like that."

I rolled my eyes some gentlemen these two were.

"Wow if you guys keep talking like this to girls it's a wonder how you can get dates!"

Both their eyes opened WIDE with horror, fearing that I insulted them I said.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean it like that it's just that I-''

"OH SHIT PERMY IS GONNA KILL ME!!"

"ANNA IS GONNA BEAT ME WITH MEAT SMASHER!!"

Both of them hopped onto their bikes and before speeding off they called out to me.

"SORRY MIKAN BUT NICE MEETING YOU! BUT WE REALLY NEED TO GO BEFORE OUR GIRLFRIENDS KILL US!!"

And they speeded away but this time with fear instead of fun.

I stood there frozen, either with shock that those two had ACTUAL girlfriends or the fact that they had VIOLENT ones.

"MIKAAAAAAAAAN SWEETIE I GOT YOUR STUFF FOR SCHOOL!"

I turned; my mother was coming out of the building with a wad of paper.

"I have your dorm house key, your cafeteria card, shopping card, phone card, student ID card, examination card, and transportation card!"

I got back inside the car as she came inside to and handed me a bunch of shiny plastic cards.

"Wow this much cards?"

"Yup! The shopping card is like a credit card except it doesn't run on money, it runs on something called rabbits which are like allowances and based on your grades. Higher your grades are the more rabbits you have to spend!"

Well that was some good news I was a above average student, except for gym and math those I am the pits at.

"And the rest of the cards are like passes to get on/in stuff or to use things."

"I see, where are we going now?"

"To your dorm house!"

"Dorm house? Don't you mean dorm room?"

"Nope! Apparently there are 2 campuses, 1 for girls and 1 for boys. And there are about 50 houses in each campus and the maximum of 5 people staying in each house." She replied.

"And the campuses are BESIDE EACH OTHER?" I looked at her in a panic.

"Oh no, silly they are a 2 hour walk between each other and guards are on patrol between the campuses at ALL times. Girl guards for girls, guy guards for guys!"

I sighed with relief at least I can make friends with my dorm mates.

As we zoomed by I saw students looking at our car curiously, I shrank in my seat I SO did NOT want to become a sideshow attraction. Besides didn't they see a car like ours in their lives?

As we kept driving we pass a bright yellow and red bus…shaped as a dog and with students getting off them. Oh so that's why they work gawking at our car. Cause we're the normal ones…ironic isn't it?

"Well this school is a private one so you'll have a uniform and it only has students ages 14-18, plus it's very prestigious so you'll be very comfortable here."

We took a right turn into a entrance…with a guard.

The female guard at the window looked at us and said, "Card please."

My mother handed her my student ID card and the guard looked inside the car and saw me.

"Well," she said "A new face! Welcome to the dorm campus for girls!"

We thanked her and drove inside.

A minute later we saw a whole bunch of students lounging around the grass entering dorm houses (there were such things!) and talking. I checked my map that was included with my "new student" package.

"Apparently between the girl dorm campus and the guy dorm campus is the relaxation area. There's a library, pool (EW fan girls.), cafeteria, lounge, game room and move theater."

I told my mom reading off the sheet.

"Yeah there are different movies on Friday and Saturday. Every week too!"

"What's Central Town?" I said pointing at the left of the map.

"Oh it's like a shopping plaza where students can buy stuff they need or want with their rabbits! There are also restaurants incase you want to eat outside. You start off with 500 rabbits. So far there's only 1 honor student in your grade some guy…Natsu something something." she said looking at me I was the top student at my old school.

And we pulled to a stop at a dorm house labeled "Number 25"

"We're here Mikan!" mom said excitedly.

I could only nod, because my dorm house was BEAUTIFUL!!

I was 3 stories high; it was 4 times as big as our old townhouse and had glass windows coming from the roof to the ground. There were pillars, and even balconies! On the top of roof I could see a mini-sun lounge and a green house. Complete with a garden and fountain.

"Oh.My.GOD. MOM am I going to LIVE here?!" I screamed.

"I KNOW IT'S SO PRETTY AND BIG! Just like the house me and your father wanted to live in." she sighed heavenly.

Now I felt guilty, being a single parent and my mom didn't have a job (other than being a teacher here. And retired early because she had me.) But she always put my wishes before hers and never complained once about it.

"Come on let's start moving your stuff up."

With a few students looking at us curiously, we unlocked the door of my new "home" and it didn't seem like any of my dorm mates were there. So up the stairs to the 3rd floor we lugged up my 3 suitcases and 4 boxes together and went down the hall and past strangely coloured doors (one was a dark green, one was a dark purple, one was pink and one was dark blue.). And at the end of the hall was a orange-coloured door with a nameplate on it that said,

"Mikan Sakura."

We opened the door and gasped at the sight.

My room was painted a pretty feminine orangey-peachy colour. The floors were a glazed cherry wood and on it laid a peach coloured rug. There was a large desk with a computer and 3 bookshelves in the door along with a queen sized 4 poster bed. White, gauzy semi-translucent curtains hung around the bed, and the curtains on the bay window matched them. I ran to bay window and saw a small sofa sill had been attached on the inside of the window so I could sit on it and look outside at the same time.

"Mikan check out your bathroom!" cried my mom.

I rushed into the bathroom; inside was a vanity desk, marbled floor, 3 connect mirrors are the sink, and the toilet which was gold rimmed along with the sink. 2 doors on the left which led to a shower and bathtub room which the shower could fit 4 people and the bathtub could fit 7. And the bathroom was already filled with hygienic necessities. The other door leads to a walk in closet which led to another door which led back to the bedroom.

"Come on mom, let's stop gawking for a while and start unpacking."

She sighed heavenly at the rooms once more and helped me open boxes and un-zip suitcases.

We hung my collection of clothes (which were comfortable and sensible) on the racks of my new closet and stuff underwear into the dresser.

I unloaded my books and stored them either on my desk shelve or on my book shelves. Then I dug out my papers, quills, inks, pens, journals and other writing utensils and put them into the drawers of my desk. Then I retrieved my easel and leaned it in a corner beside my desk. And scrounged up my paintbrushes, oils, paints (so she DID pack them) and other painting utensils into a large metal case and set it on top of my desk.

My mother during this time was watching the television that was included in my room (along with a 4 seat sofa and an armchair). I grumbled about her laziness and dressed the bare mattress on my bed and threw my pillows on it along with my blanket. As for my desk I placed my collection of country and rock music CDs on it (I never liked rap). I poked my mom and said "I'm done packing…"

She sat up and stretched and looked at me,

"I'm sorry honey that I need to leave so soon but…" she bit her lip "my flight to America is in a 4 hours, and the drive there from here is 3 hours and 30 minutes."

I nodded "Go ahead mom, I know how much you've been dying to see dad again."

She smiled with a hint of tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry sweetie I wish I could see you start school make friends…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm done packing anyhow and this school is guarded if not I'll personally kick the butt of anyone who tries to harm me. Besides I'm kind of worrying how you'll unpack you luggage with my help…" My mom had twice as much things as I did.

I came over to her and gave her a hug,

"I know how much you miss dad and I know how much you've been dying to see him."

She gave me a squeeze "Oh Mikan I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be just go, and be careful in America"

I accompanied her to downstairs and to the car. As she was getting in she kissed my forehead and said "I'm going to miss you Mikan I love you very much."

"I love you too mom and I'm going to miss you more."

She gave a sad laugh and started the car "Good luck in school sweetie! Try your best!"

With that she pulled out of her parking space and gave me a wave, I waved back and she drove down the road turned left and……disappeared.

* * *

**Hiya everyone! I just want to say thank you for reading my fanfiction and giving it a try! Agriatou Gozhimasu**

**I know this chapter is pretty boring but I PROMISE the next chapter is going to be MUCH MUCH BETTER! (hopefully)**

**I just want to thank everyone who read this fanfiction and reviewed it!**

**You dont have to review but its perferable (please!)**

**xoxo -YamYum-Chan**


	3. Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE (but me and the person who DOES own Gakuen Alice have the same birthdays! )**

**Written By: YamYum-Chan**

**Entwined**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting**

I waved at my mother's disappearing car and sighed even though both of us get on each other's nerves sometimes, we were still mother and daughter. And now my mother was going to on the other side of the planet! I glanced at the beautiful once more and remembered how excited she was when she saw it, more excited than the actual person who is going to live in it. I slowly headed back to the front door and was about to head back inside when I heard…

"OMFG IT'S A NEW GIRL HIYA NEW GIRL!!"

I turned around just when a black, yellow and white cladded bundle just tackled and glomped me out of nowhere!

Then I heard a sigh behind the bustling bundle.

"Ayame let her go before you suffocated her."

"Yea, LET-HER-GO!!"

"Great she isn't, let's just get her off before she really does suffocate the new girl!"

I was aware of 3 girls tugging the strange bundle that was on me, and then I heard a scream and 3 girls + the bundle fell off me of the front door steps and onto a nearby bush.

"YOU DO NOT TACKLE RANDOM PEOPLE AYAME!"

"YEAH THEY THINK YOU MUST BE SO IDIOT OR SOMETHING!!"

"Not that she doesn't already think that you are one."

4 heads popped back up from the bushes and climbed out.

The first girl was the tallest; she was wearing a sleeveless, sparkly black shirt along with a pair of dark denim blue jeans, her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and was streaked with dark purple, along with a pair of black boots that would leave a mark if she happened to kick someone.

The second girl was 1 inch shorter than the first girl; her hair had been pulled into a half-bun with a light blue clip along with a short blue dress and white jeans underneath.

The third girl was wearing a white jacket, jeans and a soft pastel pink top underneath with her hair tied into pigtails.

The fourth girl (whom I recognized as "the bundle") was a very short girl (but only like 5 cm shorter than me) she was wearing a yellow sleeve-less shirt and white caprice pants. Along with an orange streak in her hair. And she was smiling like an idiot, if she had a tail it would be thumping so much it would make a hole on the road, and she had no idea she just nearly suffocated me to death.

"Err…Hi my name is Mikan Sakura…" I said looking at them warily.

Then next thing I was knew w as a tiny hand grabbing mine and shaking it like mad.

"ZOMG HI NEW GIRL i mean-HI MIKAN MY NAME IS AYAME! AYAME HANARO!!"

I was looking at her and looking at my hand, wow this girl was indeed an idiot.

Then the purple streaked hair girl dragged her away from me.

"My name is Krystall Saiga, Nice to meet you." She said tying Ayame's waist onto a leash.

Then she patted her head. Uuuuuh rigggght…

The second girl approached me and said "My name is Michiko Saiga, Krystall's fraternal twin sister. I'm sorry about Ayame this is the 7th new girl she tackled so far."

I smiled, "That's ok I used to do the same thing once." Remembering Suki and the rest of the bunch.

"My name is Aria Yamamoto." said the remaining girl shaking my hand NORMALLY.

I smiled and said "Are you my new dorm mates?"

"No we're on dorm 27 right next door!" said Ayame struggling to get out of the leash.

"Oh when are my dorm mates coming back?"

"They are probably at club practices ours doesn't start until 5am!"

"That's 5pm Ayame, geez I wonder why you are the headmaster's daughter." Said Krystall shaking her head at her.

I gaped at her, "SHE'S THE HEADMASTER'S DAUGHTER? HER DAD OWNS THE SCHOOL??"

"Yup! That's why I get to keep a dog!" she said.

A dog!?

"WOOOOOOOF WOOOOOOOOF!!" Then a big white grey Polish Lowland Sheepdog came bounding towards us.

"IT'S TORO HIYA TORO!!" Said Ayame giving him a good pet (she managed to get out of the leash.)

"THAT DOG IS SO HAIRY!!" I gaped at the dog it was really hairy I couldn't even see its eyes!

And all Ayame did was grin at me.

"Well we gotta go now, but it was nice talking to you! Come over sometimes." Then all 4 of them left while Toro came bounding after Ayame…wow a dog that stalks its owner.

I sighed and went inside to what seems to be the living room and sat down on a sofa, well I was done unpacking. Now what? I just sat thinking until I realized how tired I was from all that unpacking so I decided to just sleep for a while and wake to eat something. I treaded up stairs settled into my new bed and dozed off.

_BOOOM_

"Huh?"

_CLASH_

"What in the world?"

I got up groggily and fell out of my bed.

"Aw ouch!" I sat up on my floor and rubbed my head.

"HOTARU IMAI! ARE YOU _TRYING _TO BLOW UP THIS PLACE?" shrieked a high voice.

"No just trying to kill you." Said another voice but with a calmer tone.

"_YOU WHAT!?_"

I walked slowly to my bedroom door and opened it rubbing my eyes.

"What's goin on?" I asked groggily.

Two girls stopped fighting and looked at me.

One of the girls had short black hair, and was wearing black jeans with a dark purple tanked top and a jacket hoodie on top.

The other girl had curly shoulder-length black hair and was wearing a white sun dress and a light green cardigan.

But both girls had the same expression on their faces…surprise.

"OHMYGOSH! WHOAREYOUANDWHATAREYOUDOINGINHERE?!" shrieked the curly haired girl.

I looked at her, was it me or did she just say all of that without spaces?

"She's our new room mate, Perm you idiot didn't you hear the dorm head tell us last night?" said the black haired girl. "By the way to you the gaping idiot my name is Hotaru Imai."

"OH! Sorry my name is Mikan Sakura!" I stammered.

_Perm…that rang a bell…wait could it be PERMY?_

"Uuuum, excuse me? Could you be Permy?" I addressed the girl in green.

"Yeah, what's it to you? My actual name is Sumire Shouda. But just call me Permy. It reminds me of my BEAUTIFUL hair!" exclaimed Permy.

I heard a snort from the short black haired girl.

"Uh, _right. _Could it be that you are Koko's girlfriend?" I asked timidly.

She turned to me. "You just moved here and you know about my boyfriend? HOW?! IMAI!! IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR BLACKMAILING TRICKS?!"

"Oh no! Like I just met him during my registration and stuff when he was playing with his friend Kitsuneme was it? Like they were having some race and so he nearly ran me over and''

I got cut off by a loud scream.

"HE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The house shook with Permy's shrieks.

"HE TOLD ME HE WAS LATE FOR OUR DATE BECAUSE HE HAD TO HELP A EDERLY MAN!!"

Wah-oh I could see I just got Koko into trouble.

"He could have wanted some fun with his friends, and he thought he might accidentally hurt you if you came along." I said trying to weedle Koko out of trouble.

"NO WAY! I AM SOOOOO GONNA MARCH UP TO HIS DORM AND I AM GONNA KILL HIM!!"

Permy ran down the stairs and slammed the door shut.

The house was still shaking long after she left.

"Well she's an idiot, does she really think that the guard would let her in?" said Hotaru with a calm voice.

"He could be so scared of her anger to let her do as she wishes…" I said with a snort.

Hotaru smiled, "Well I feel sorry Koko."

"So do I."

"By the way the tomorrow is the first day of school…just thought you wanted to know that" Hotaru said and went inside her room.

"Tomorrow? Well I already have school supplies, but what about my uniform?" I wondered to myself.

"You can buy one from the shopping center. Just take a orange bus to get there." Said a new voice.

"Huh?" I looked up.

2 girls stood at the top of the stairs looking at me smiling.

1 girl had dark midnight blue hair and was dressed a light blue lacy shirt along with while pants.

The other girl had curly pink hair and was wearing a similar light pink shirt with white pants as well.

"Oh! My name is Mikan! Nice to meet you." I got up from the floor after realizing I was sitting on it.

"Our names our Anna, and Nonoko, so you are our new dorm mate right?" they chanted in unison.

"Err yeah…but oh thanks for the tip!" I said running back to my room to get my wallet.

"No problem" they said together again. That was getting a little creepy…

I rushed downstairs to the bus stop hoping I wasn't too late.

-2 hours later-

So after getting lost about a gazillion times I MADE IT TO CENTRAL TOWN!!

And it was HUGE!!

It was a huge plaza made up several different wings.

There was one for school supplies, around 4 of them for food related purposes (groceries.), like 25 of them for clothes shops, 3 of them for "female needs" like make up and hygiene needs, and etc. I headed for the clothing wings, and searched around until I found a uniform shop; it seemed empty except for the cashier.

"Oh hello darling! I wasn't expecting anyone to come today! But you and a boy came in I think he is still around here somewhere. A bit of a procrastinator that boy is. What's your name sweetie?" said the woman at the cashier.

"Mikan Sakura I'm a new student here…"

"OH WHY HELLO MIKAN SAKURA! Welcome to Central Town! This is the only uniform shop on this campus, so it's a bit busy around the last few days of summer vacation before school. Here let me measure you and let's find you some uniforms that'll fit you…"

Almost as if by magic a measuring tape appeared.

"Hmmm not a big one are you? Oh well needless to say. You need a uniform, well come along!" she said gesturing to me.

Before I could retort on what she said about ME AND MY CHEST she loaded me with 10 sets of school uniforms, 6 sets of gym uniforms and 5 pairs of shoes.

"Well go try them on darling. The changing rooms are in the back. Holler for me if you need anything." And she made her way back to the cashier spot.

I staggered under the weight of all those clothes as I made my way to the changing rooms.

I found that one of them was occupied.

_Hm so the cashier lady was right there is someone else here._

I went over to the change rooms on the other end of the shop, and started to try them on.

"Uwaaaah!" I said as I came out of the change room to look at myself at the huge mirror outside.

The uniform consisted of a black and white plaited skirt, along with a white dress shirt and a black jacket which had silver buttons, and embroidered pockets with the letters "G.A" on them. The shoes were leather loafers dyed grey, with high white stockings that reached a little above my knees.

Just when I was going to look how it looked like at the back, I heard a quiet chuckle behind me.

"Well, who do we have here? She seems cute."

I turned finding myself facing a tall boy with a messy mop of **raven black hair.**

* * *

**YESH! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY BORING I AM OH SO SORRY! BUT! IT HAS A CLIFFHANGER (kinda)! So who could be that boy? Hmmmm? ANYHOW! PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! Thank you for reading my fan fiction!**

**A little spoiler!**

"Well I don't have much of a taste for girls with childish underwear, but I'll make an exception for you. Miss _Polka Dots_."


End file.
